


Take a Break (Edited and Revised)

by GrandmasterJules



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: Julian Devorak works too hard, Milo shows him the importance of taking a break.





	Take a Break (Edited and Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't satisfied with the last version of this story, I knew there was something off with it and something missing. Now it's fixed... And longer. I hope this one is more enjoyable than the last.

Julian pressed a hand above his left eye, long fingers tangled in his auburn hair while he poured over his notes. He scribbled another indecipherable sentence onto the page and immediately scratched it out. He had been so distracted by his work that he hadn't noticed the much shorter man walk into the room.

Milo placed a metal hand on Julian's broad shoulder and walked around him to peer at the messy notes. His blue-green eyes roamed from the page to Julian's face, taking in how his brow was pinched in concentration, the minor squint of his grey eye and the gentle frown of his dark lips.

“Whatcha doing?” Milo inquired.

His hand moved from Julian's shoulder to his back and rubbed in gentle circles. He moved closer to Julian to deliver a tender kiss to his cheek.

A light pink dusted Julian's cheeks as his lover's lips pressed to his otherwise pale skin. He tore his eyes away from the paper before him, his hand dropping to the desk as he turned his attention to Milo. His grey eyes took in the smirk on his lover's pale lips and his expression relaxed.

“Nothing important, darling.” Julian lied.

“Sure looked important. You had that cute little frustrated look you get.” Milo teased.

“Hm? Which one?” Julian wondered, looking thoughtful.

“This one,” Milo replied and tried to copy Julian's previous expression of concentration, brows furrowed.

“Ah, that one.” Julian put on his signature charming smile. “I think it looks cuter on you, dear.”

Milo immediately relaxed his face. “I'm afraid if I do it too long, I'll wrinkle.”

“I think you'd look distinguished with wrinkles. Handsome. Wise even.” Julian assured.

“And I think… You need to take a break.” Milo purred seductively.

He pulled Julian's chair out from the desk and slowly climbed into his lap. He placed his warm metal hands on the bare skin of Julian's chest, exposed by his open white shirt. His fingers inched underneath the shirt as he ran his lips over Julian's angular chin and down his throat. He pressed a tender kiss to his pulse then moved down to gently nip at his collar bone, drawing a moan from deep within Julian's throat.

“What, uh, what do you have in mind?” Julian asked, a tremble in his voice, his perfect teeth slowly pressing into his bottom lip.

“I was thinking…” Milo moved to whisper in Julian's ear, breath hot on his skin. “We should cuddle.”

Milo's head moved back to look at Julian with a cheeky smirk on his lips. There was a pause as Julian processed what Milo had said, only able to blink at his lover.

“That… that wasn't quite what I expected.” Julian finally said.

“I'm open to suggestions if you want something else.” Milo said.

“Cuddling's good. But--” Julian started, his eyes drifting to his work.

“Cuddling it is!” Milo cut him off before he could argue.

Milo winked and hopped down onto the floor. He padded over to the bed and laid down before beckoning Julian over with a pat on the bed next to him. The doctor stood up and padded over to join Milo in the bed where he was immediately pulled into a hug.

“Isn't this better?” Milo asked.

“Mmrrhm. I, um, suppose important medical breakthroughs can wait.” Julian said, though he desperately wanted to get back to work.

Milo pushed Julian back into the bed so he was on his back before he climbed over him. He slipped off his open blue shirt and tossed it aside then moved down to place a gentle kiss to Julian's lips.

“You're still thinking about work, aren't you?” He asked.

“Mmmmmm-no.” Julian lied poorly.

“Let's get you out of these clothes and I'll get your mind off things.” Milo suggested.

“O-okay.” Julian's voice trembled.

Milo slipped his hands under Julian's shirt again and, with a devious smirk on his lips, he cooled his hands to freezing. Julian yelped in response.

“What was that for?” He asked, breathless.

“What was what for, darling?” Milo asked, batting his eyes innocently.

“Oh, hahaha, very funny.”

Milo let his hands grow warm again and started to massage Julian's shoulders carefully while he slowly slipped off his shirt. His lips soon followed his hands’ trail, leaving tender kisses on Julian's skin.

“You need to relax, Julian. You work waaaay too hard.” Milo said.

“I know. I'm just… I'm doing important work.” Julian tried to defend.

“That doesn't mean you need to tire yourself out.” Milo poked his hairy chest with a shiny silver finger. “You've been working for gods know how long today. You barely even ate.”

“I'm fine. Not even tire--” His words were cut off by a yawn. “Okay. Maybe I am… a little tired.”

“Mhm.” Milo hummed.

He went back to massaging Julian, moving his hands down his arms, his lips once again trailing behind. When Julian's shirt was off, laying underneath him, Milo began pressing kisses to his chest.

“Roll over.” Milo gently commanded.

He moved off of Julian to give him the chance to roll over onto his front. He then sat next to him so he could run his smooth fingers down Julian's back.

“Forget cuddling, you need a massage.” Milo said.

“Is this my punishment for working too hard. This doesn't feel like a punishment.” Julian remarked, looking over his shoulder with his signature grin.

Milo squeezed his shoulders.

“Julian, nothing is punishment for you. Now be quiet and let me work.” Milo commanded, his voice warm as his hands.

“Yes, sir.” Julian mumbled.

Milo's hands moved over Julian's shoulders and back, tenderly working away the tension. His lips followed wherever his hands moved, leaving little skin un-kissed. It was a good way to feel what his hands could not.

After a while, Milo could hear quiet snoring. He stroked a hand through Julian's hair, brushing it from his face and kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, Julian.” He whispered.

He brought the blanket over the two of them and draped an arm over Julian as he cuddled up to his side. He too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
